


Gratitude

by 5pmclouds



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5pmclouds/pseuds/5pmclouds
Summary: It was only a moment I was in that room with him. Just a moment... Maybe a bit more?
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back after watching The Crimes of Grindelwald and was debating on whether to post or delete this. I just decided to post for now.

Queenie warned them that this would happen. She warned them all.

“You have to let me go,” she pleaded. “He’s going to come for me.”

They didn’t listen to her. They just shook their heads not believing in her importance. Tina was in tears, her thoughts on how Grindelwald was manipulating her. But he wasn’t, he only gave her the truth. Why couldn’t they see that?

“I could never forget you, Queenie,” he had said. “I could never leave you.”

And he kept his word. If only they heeded her warning. Rubble and debris stood where the British Ministry of Magic once was. He made sure to get her back and show how nothing and no one could stand in his way. She mourned for the lives taken for her retrieval, but he said it was necessary. A small trade compared for the millions of lives saved once Grindelwald was in the ruling, and in order to win she was a necessity.

But she was also his weakness. The ones spared from the blue flames were now aware of this. They know the reason why they’re still alive was because Queenie asked him to.

“Please, leave them be,” she whispered behind him, near his ear, hand lightly pulling his armed hand down.

Tina, Newt, and Theseus could only watch as they both disapparated in front of them. But they knew what had occurred and wouldn’t make the same mistake.

When the enemy knows of the opponent's weakness, there are only so many things one can do in order to still be on the path to success. Some would distance themselves, treat her coldly, ignore her, try to make it seem as if she’s no longer his weakness. He tried and it was only a matter of time until his followers made a mistake and there was another capture. She was clever enough to escape when he just about killed the people at the front door. Others would keep their weakness in hiding, in hopes of no one ever knowing its location. But someone naturally born with Legilimens are rare and there’s only so much torture that can take place to gain intel.

He could’ve just killed her, she thought. Every moment with him, while full of wonder and desire and fascination, were held with a bit of fear and caution. Fear of overstepping the line, of overstepping the boundaries. Caution on his motives, of his actions and reasonings.

“You’re a rare jewel, Queenie.” he told her one night during dinner. “A rare gifted jewel needed for my plans. For the greater good.”

No one's ever called her ability to read minds as a gift before, only as a curse. So she tried to do what rarely any YA male protagonist would tell their love interest; she trained herself, made herself strong in order to no longer be seen as a burden and a weakness to Grindelwald. She toughened herself up to become a formidable opponent and to serve him correctly. And she became just that.

“Hi honey, how you feeling?” she’d ask with that charming smile of hers.

She’s still Queenie Goldstein, she’s still the American witch from New York. But she’s so much more now.

“Do you prefer pie or strudel, sir?”

Interrogations were interesting for her and for anyone who’s trained in legilimency. Soft touches, warm smiles, alluring tone of voice and the trap is set the moment they close their eyes due to the sensations because once they’re open again they don’t see reality.

For about 23 years, Queenie has been forced to hear everyone’s thoughts and feelings shoved into her mind. To get in trouble for accidentally listening in on one’s thoughts even if they’re the ones purposely doing something wrong. Now she’s able to control it, to quietly sneak into their heads, to subtlety whisper thoughts and visions in their minds, to gently give them a bit of emotion. What kind of emotion? Whatever fits the scene.

“Can you do that for me, honey? I’d really love it if you did.”

She used to start out with Aurors believing that they’re in a scene of heat and passion. To be on a soft bed while their callous hands roamed through her soft skin, her light kisses would fill them up, her warmth would surround them. Their moans would be so loud while, in reality, she’s watching them move frantically to no one on the other side of the table. They’d believe that she’s right there in front of them, hardly a centimeter between them, her blonde hair so close to smell as she whispers lovingly her questions. Sex for information, nothing new really. And once she gets what Grindelwald needs, the scene is gone and the Aurors open their eyes to see a wand in front of them.

“Obliviate.”

She’s not allowed to use sex scenes anymore. During the few times, Grindelwald watched her, his face would be unreadable. Queenie didn’t understand if he was angry at her as she’s been a loyal servant, following every command he’s given her. It wasn’t until he shoved her against the wall and lead her into a deep kiss did she finally understand.

“I find myself very possessive of you, Queenie Goldstein. Not in the usual way that I am possessive of my servants.”

He hated seeing her having sex with another person, even if it’s all an illusion in someone else’s mind. 

“It is best to find a different strategy for interrogation, my dear. The only person your body shall take will be mine.”

Now she uses her desires as interrogation: love, peace. Just a little bit of searching through the mind in order to create the right scene. She would have scenes of their loved ones in front of them, scared and close to death, or angry and blaming them, distrusting them.

“You’re crazy.” Her ex-lover’s words continue to echo in the back of her mind.

It’s all scenes in life that she’s been through. Her parents sick and scared and close to death due to Dragon Pox. Her sister angry at her for trying to be with Jacob, for disobeying the law and risking the chance of going to jail. For the man she once loved to not understand her desires to be with him, to see all the things she’s willing to go through for him as crazy.

Rationality and common sense would allow the captives to realize that their loved ones aren’t there, that it’s all an illusion. But it’s a soft touch, a warm smile, and an alluring tone of voice to forget all that. To just feel her faint shove of emotion to believe that they’re there and willing to do anything to keep their loved ones safe.

Grindelwald would always reward her on a job well done. The reward is always different and always a surprise. Sometimes it would be small like a warm deep kiss or the chance to pleasure him. Other times it would be grand like him cuddling with her after a full heated night or dancing with her throughout the entire evening, listening to her records on the phonograph. She remembers the night when she finally no longer feels the bit of fear and caution in their every moment.

He invites her to his chambers one evening, them not having done anything more than heavy kissing sessions and her strangling his lap. She’s normally so proud of her body, despite not enjoying the lustful thoughts of some men, it has given her confidence. Queenie hid her body with a long slip on, embarrassed for once of how short her night gown is.

“Come here, Queenie. Come to me.”

As if in a trance, she slowly walks towards him, gently placing her hand in his.

“That’s a good girl,” he said, laying a soft kiss on her hand before cradling her cheek.

He’s so close but she hasn’t done it with anyone. Not even with Jacob. She unconsciously takes a step back, the fear of unsatisfying him, fear of the pain on her mind. Grindelwald tightens his grip on her waist but softly raises her chin to look at him.

“What’s wrong, my dear? Do you not desire me?”

“It’s not like I don’t desire you, sir. It is just that it would be the first time I allow “

“Then I shall be gentle for it is your reward after all. Allow me to show you my gratitude.”


End file.
